


Optimism and Orange Juice

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley is welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimism and Orange Juice

Wesley drinks the last of his orange juice with great satisfaction. The juice itself is nothing special: not from concentrate, but not fresh-squeezed either.

"More?" Angel asks, not so much hovering as anticipating. "I didn't realize you'd be so thirsty. Or I can make some tea or coffee."

"Coffee," Cordelia says emphatically.

_Tea,_ Wesley almost says. Then he looks at the empty glass, marked by his fingerprints and Angel's, overlapping. "More orange juice," he says.

Cordelia rags on him about turning down the tea while Angel fetches more Tropicana, but Wesley is too pleased with the situation to take notice.


End file.
